theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Belly Button
Belly Button is the thirteenth Silly Song as well as the first performed by the Boyz in the Sink, in their debut appearance. Preceded by: Do the Moo Shoo Followed by: Sport Utility Vehicle Introduction * Larry: (to audience) Hi, everyone. This is Larry. Normally, this would be the time when the narrator comes on and says, "And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry. The part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a Silly Song." But I've been thinking, and talking with the guys. * Mr. Lunt: And we've decided it's time to broaden our scopes, artistically. * Jimmy Gourd: Yeah, we're artists! * Junior: Word up! (photographer offscreen takes picture of Boyz in the Sink) ** Larry: There's a time to be silly... (cuddles with manatee and throws it away)... and there's a time to be serious. ** Mr. Lunt: It's time to open up your heart... ** Jimmy Gourd: And show how you feel, artistically! (photographer offscreen takes picture of Boyz in the Sink again) ** Mr. Lunt: Cause we all have something to share... Lyrics (Boyz walk through hall and into waiting room) (nurse leads Mr. Lunt to office) (Jimmy Gourd sits on sofa) (Junior is also sitting on sofa reading a magazine) (Larry is looking around) (Mr. Lunt sits on examining bed) Verse 1: * Mr. Lunt: (singing) Baby, I know your eyes see right through my disguise. * Boyz: And no one can deny. * Mr. Lunt: Baby, that I'm the one whose love is no surprise. * Boyz: And he can't tell you no lie. * Mr. Lunt: But there's a secret I've been hidin', I can't keep it no more. Pre-chorus: * Boyz: There's this thing about himself he's never told you before! Chorus: * Mr. Lunt: Baby! * Boyz: He needs to tell you something! * Mr. Lunt: I don't got a belly button! * Boyz: No bell-y but-ton! * Mr. Lunt: Oh, I need to tell you something! * Boyz: Have you figured out he don't got a belly button? * Mr. Lunt & Boyz: Belly button, no! Oh, no no! Verse 2: * Mr. Lunt: Baby, please don't squeal. Just tell me how you feel. * Boyz: Cause his love is for real. * Mr. Lunt: And if you went away, my heart would never heal. * Boyz: So to you, he appeals. * Mr. Lunt: There's something missing in my middle, & it's hard to ignore. Pre-chorus Chorus (Boyz walks into office) (Dr. Khalil comes in) Verse 3: * Dr. Khalil: Bellybutton? * Boyz: Uh-uh. * Dr. Khalil: Bellybutton? * Boyz: Uh-uh! * Dr. Khalil: You say your bellybutton's missing? There's no reason for alarm. It's a common thing for gourds. It won't (with Boyz) do you any harm! You're technically a fruit. And with that much being said, your umbilical equivocal is up there on your head! You could opt for a prosthetic but of course you'd have to know. It'd be covered by your (with Boyz) shirt! But not your HMO! * Boyz: Bellybutton! (nurse comes in with broom) * Nurse: Uh-uh! * Boyz: Bellybutton! * Nurse: Uh-uh! (nurse chases Boyz & Dr. Khalil out of office) * Mr. Lunt: A stylish something absent from my midriff's decor. Pre-chorus * Boyz: There's this thing about himself he's never told you before! Chorus: * Mr. Lunt: Baby! * Boyz: He needs to tell you something! * Mr. Lunt: I don't got a belly button! * Boyz: No bell-y but-ton! * Mr. Lunt: Oh, I need to tell you something! * Boyz: Have you figured out he don't got a belly button? * Mr. Lunt & Boyz: Belly button, no! Oh, no no! Chorus * Mr. Lunt & Boyz: No bellybutton! (nurse leaves office angrily) * Mr. Lunt: Do I at least get a lollipop? Fun Facts * Mike Nawrocki originally wanted this song to be in A Snoodle's Tale as it fits the theme of nothing to hide, but it was brought forward for The Ballad of Little Joe. * According to Brian Roberts, it is the most expensive Silly Song to produce. * The magazine Junior is reading has 3-2-1 Penguins!. * This is the last Silly Song to be animated entirely by Big Idea. * This song can be featured in The Ballad of Little Joe, Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo, and God Made You Special. * This won the Children's Jury Award for Animated Short Film or Video at the 2004 Chicago International Children's Film Festival, and was nominated for the 2004 Long Form Music Video of the Year nominee by GMA Dove Award. * This is the second silly song where there's no Title Card. * This song was remixed for the Boyz in the Sink album, and in it, Kirk Franklin replaces Khalil. * International dubs of this song except for the Arabic and German dubs leave the "bum bum" vocals silent.